Jem and The Holograms, Issue 12
Jem and the Holograms #12 is the 12th issue of the'' Jem and the Holograms'' comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on February 24th, 2016. It features the second part of the six part story Dark Jem. Official Synopsis :"Something's making Synergy go haywire — and it spreads to Jem and The Holograms just as they gear up for their biggest challenge yet — touring with The Misfits! Meanwhile, The Misfits introduce their new lead singer... Blaze! And just wait until Pizzazz finds out!" —IDW Publishing Plot The Starlights are practising at the Starlight Community Center. Their argument is interrupted by Jem and The Holograms entering the room - they look drastically different, in black, gothic outfits. The Starlights aren't sure how to respond to such a huge change. They girls play the same song which corrupted them to the Starlights, and then leave. They bump into Ms Bailey on their way out, who expresses concern for their sudden change in behaviour. At The Misfits's studio, Blaze has another successful audition, and is given the job of The Misfits' lead singer by Stormer, Roxy and Jetta. Blaze is hesitant and upset, and asks for a moment to think about it. She goes to talk to Clash. Blaze is worried because The Misfits is an all-girl band, and Blaze is unsure if that's a safe environment for her because she is transgender. Clash reassures her that The Misfits will accept her - but that if they don't, they can go home and burn all their Misfits merchandise. Blaze goes back into the studio and tells Stormer, Roxy and Jetta that she is transgender. They immediately accept her, and tell her they're more concerned with whether she's punctual or not. Blaze accepts their offer to be the lead singer of The Misfits. At The Holograms' house, Rio is watching The Holograms' roadies pack up their van. All of the Holograms, including Jerrica, are extremely cold and dismissive of him. Rio asks if she's ok, and Jerrica gets angry at him. He tells Jerrica that The Score have sent him to report on The Misfits/Holograms tour, and asks if he can ride in The Holograms' tour bus with them, and she tells him no, and gets in the van with the other girls. Jerrica summons a Jem hologram to enter the vehicle with them - Jem also has a dramatic, gothic new look, and greets Rio coldly as she passes him. The girls drive away. Stormer goes to Pizzazz's house, and keeps trying the doorbell, asking her to let her in. Stormer talks to Pizzazz through the closed door, even though Pizzazz doesn't respond. Stormer tells her they want Pizzazz to join them on the tour when she feels better, and that they miss her. Pizzazz is huddled up on the floor on the other side of the door. On the tour, the buses both take a rest stop at a restaurant. The Misfits see The Holograms' new look for the first time. Later, backstage at the concert, Kimber responds as coldly to Stormer as Jerrica was to Rio. Stormer tries to talk to Kimber before Kimber goes on stage, confused because she thought they were a back together again, but Kimber is dismissive of her. The Holograms perform Facade, which infects the audience with the same music that infected them. The Misfits, backstage in the green room, are completely unaware. Characters Notable Locations * Starlight Community Center * 5x5 Records * The Benton House * The Gabor Mansion * Concert Hall Free Preview Jem 12 Preview 01.jpg Jem 12 Preview 02.jpg Jem 12 Preview 03.jpg Jem 12 Preview 04.jpg Jem 12 Preview 05.jpg Jem 12 Preview 06.jpg Cover Gallery Jem Issue 12.png|Default Cover by Sophie Campbell Jem 12 Cover 02.jpg|Subscription Cover by Jen Bartel Easter Eggs ---- Category:Dark Jem